I'll name him Padfoot
by YewLeviosa24382
Summary: Sirius is missing. Where is he? Trapped in a muggle pet store, perhaps? Remus wants a pet. NOT SLASH JamesxLily


**Disclaimer: Characters belong entirely to J. ! I don't own! Please don't sue! **

**A/N: My first fic, not great, but I thinks it's okay. Please no flame! Constructive criticism is appreciated. NOT SLASH, and although you could see it as James/Remus or maybe even Remus/Sirius, its not intended to be that way. **

Sirius growled at the little muggle girl eyeing him. He did not want to be bought, for Merlin's sake!

A romp through the woods as Padfoot had landed him in a tiny kennel at Janny's Puppy Palace, unable to transform because of the muggles surrounding him. He'd been there for Merlin knows how long, a day? Or perhaps merely a couple hours? He had no way to escape, and things were starting to look bleak.

-o-O-*-O-o-

"I'm telling you, we have no proof that Sirius was captured by Death Eaters! For all we know, he just walked away!"

"He's been missing since Wednesday morning! That's nearly a week! He could be in trouble! We have to go looking for him"

James and Lily were arguing. One would think that 9 years of bickering had been enough, but noooo. They just had to fight. Remus sat in the corner of the room, reading. His eyes skimmed through the pages faster than you could say 'Hogwarts'.

"If you weren't so impulsive-"

"If you would just-"

"Stop!" yelled Remus. He looked up from his paper. "Would you two just stop squabbling?"

They ignored him completely, as always.

"Hey Rem, what do you think? Should we go searching for Sirius now, or wait for more information? We've already delayed long enough!" he glared at Lily, who shrugged.

"Well..." Remus pondered the question. As he thought, Peter walked through the door.

"Hi guys!" he said, far too cheerfully for someone whose best friend was missing. "Remus, is that a pet care book?" He said curiously.

"Yes, actually." Remus replied. "I want to get a pet. Sirius has been missing for quite a while now, I miss him. And we don't know if we'll find him. If he doesn't come back-" his voice cracked. "I want a dog. One that looks just like him. I'd name Padfoot."

Lily sniffed. James furiously wiped tears from his face. It really had been a moving speech.

"Okay." declared James. "This is what you get for making me cry. We're going to the pet store right now."

-o-O-*-O-o-

A little while later, James was pushing open the door of some muggle pet store called 'Janny's Puppy Palace' A golden retriever barked as they stepped over the place was full of dogs. Small dogs, large dogs. Fluffy dogs, hairless dogs. But they could not find a big black grim-like dog.

They had just given up hope of finding the perfect Padfoot when two men came in carrying a large crate. Furious growls and ear-splitting barks could be heard coming from whatever was inside.

"-just doesn't listen, this one! We'll have to get rid of it, there's just no way to control it!" one of the men was saying. Then he caught sight of the three potential customers eyeing the crate curiously.

"A big black mutt was found this morning. It's got this horrible temper. Vicious creature." he scowled. "Care to take him off my hands?" He sounded so anxious to get rid of the dog that Remus felt he just had to oblige.

"We'll take him."

-o-O-*-O-o

Sirius was stuck in a box. A scratchy crate with barely any oxygen. He growled at his captors. People were talking. He could here snippets of conversation.

"-big black mutt-"

"-horrible temper-"

"-we'll take him."

Wait, what? Nooooooo! Someone was buying him, in spite of his attempts to make himself as unlikable as possible. He barked as aggressively and noisily as he could, but was ignored.

-o-O-*-O-o

Remus walked through the door of James and Lily's flat, lugging the crate behind him. James and Lily decided to wait in the kitchen for fear of being attacked by the fairly scary dog.

"Alohomora!" The box sprang open. Remus had a split second to observe that the dog really was the striking image of Padfoot before it lunged at the unsuspecting werewolf, who quickly backed away.

Mid-lunge, the dog seemed to realize something, and came to an abrupt halt. He tilted his head to the side, as if contemplating something, and then- the dog was gone, replaced with a black-haired, silver-eyed young man. Sirius.

James, who had courageously ventured out of the kitchen, immediately threw a hex at Sirius, who dodged. James slowly advanced toward Sirius, who gulped.

"Hi..." he mumbled, not meeting his friend's eyes.

"Where were you!" yelled James. "Do you know how worried I was? You've been gone for a week!"

Sirius gulped as James drew nearer. He was suddenly enveloped in a bone-crushing hug.

"I missed you." James whispered. Remus gave a small cough, and they broke apart.

"_What_ is going on?" It was Lily. She saw the now empty dog crate, and Sirius standing next to it, and understood immediately. She giggled. The giggle turned into a chuckle, which transformed in to rather infectious laughter. Soon, Remus and James were laughing too.

"It's not funny!" Sirius protested crossly, but he was holding back a smile. James could barely speak through his sniggering.

"Yes - it is - you - animagus - muggles - pet store -" He choked out.

"Oh, come on! It was a mistake!" Sirius huffed indignantly. He turned to Remus, plead with his eyes for help.

"Well it was sort of funny..." Remus mumbled sheepishly. Sirius harumphed slightly louder than strictly necessary.

"You guys are the worst friends ever!" He declared as Lily attempted to stifle her laughter. Then he stomped out the door with his nose in the air and his tail between his legs (1), vowing to seek revenge on his still-guffawing friends.

-o-O-*-O-o-

**(1) ...his tail between his legs, -figuratively, as Sirius while in human form does not have a tail. I meant it to show that he was kind of embarrassed. I thought it'd be funny seeing as he was stuck as a dog (with a tail, obviously) for about a week. **

**A/N: So I'm not to pleased with how it turned out, but it's not too bad, I think. Once again, please no flames! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
